Más casa de locos
by sigdom
Summary: Conjunto de capítulos extra del fic "Una casa de locos".
1. Extra 1: Fotos

Disclaimer: Hetalia y todos sus personajes son propiedad del señor Himaruya.

¡Hola! Aquí vengo con algo que tenía prometido: Capítulos extra de "Una casa de locos". Algunos me sugeristeis en reviews que escribiera algunas escenas y se me ocurrieron ideas que tenía que plasmar, pero que no tenían cabida en "Una casa de locos", así que los capis extras no me parecieron mala idea.

Este primer extra va dedicado a _Eliza Garcia 123_ , que fue quien me dio la idea para hacerlo.

Espero que disfrutéis de la lectura ;)

* * *

 _Extra 1: Fotos_

Con los brazos cruzados, las mejillas hinchadas y el ceño fruncido, así estaba yo, sentado en el sillón del salón de casa mostrando mi mejor cara de enfado mientras era testigo de un acontecimiento horrible y que jamás en toda mi vida se me había pasado por la cabeza que pudiera ocurrir: mi abuelo le estaba enseñando a Antonio fotos mías de cuando era pequeño, ¡qué horror!

―Oooooh, pero qué lindo está aquí mi Lovi con esas mejillas tan redonditas y sonrojaditas.

―En aquel entonces todavía no sabía hablar ni andar, pero sí sabía decir " _nonno"_ y solía perseguirme gateando por toda la casa y llamándome todo el rato.

Lo peor era que mi abuelo tenía una maldita anécdota que contar sobre cada una de las fotos del álbum. Y al bastardo de Antonio le encantaba escucharle. ¡Qué situación tan molesta!

Y todo por culpa de la loca de Elizaveta.

Aquel mismo día a mediodía, cuando todos los inquilinos del bloque del abuelo estábamos reunidos en casa para celebrar nuestro típico almuerzo semanal, la húngara llegó muy sonriente con varios sobres bien abultados en las manos.

―¡Adivinad lo que traigo aquí~! ―dijo felizmente con voz cantarina mostrando los sobres mientras se sentaba al lado de su novio el patatero albino, que sonreía de lado.

―¿Los resultados de mis análisis que certifican que estoy como un roble? ―se aventuró mi abuelo.

―Eso mañana en la consulta, Romu ―respondió Eli―. Pero para saber que estás como un roble no hace falta más que mirarte.

El viejo sonrió satisfecho y le guiñó un ojo a la húngara.

―¿Cartas de agradecimiento de algún paciente al que has curado? ―dijo Arthur.

―Frío, frío.

―¿Todo el dinero que has ahorrado guardando cinco euros cada vez que Gilbert ha dicho la palabra "asombroso" o algún derivado desde que empezasteis a salir juntos? ―preguntó el francés.

―No ―se rio Eli―, pero debería empezar a hacerlo, mi cuenta del banco lo agradecería enormemente. Venga, ¿nadie es capaz de adivinarlo?

―¿Te han concedido algún tipo de premio? ―dijo el macho patatas.

― _Kesesese_ … A nadie le ha dado todavía por inventarse un concurso de sartenazos… o ella no se ha enterado.

La húngara le dio una buena colleja a su novio, que lejos de molestarse se rio.

―¡Oh, vamos! Parece que no conocierais a Elizaveta ―comentó Emma―. Por la cara que trae y la ilusión que tiene seguro que son fotos ―Eli sonrió ampliamente, pero no le contestó―. ¡Fotos de tíos! ¡Fotos de tíos en bolas! ―la sonrisa de la húngara se ampliaba con cada cosa que Emma decía―. ¡Fotos de los chicos en bolas!

Arthur escupió su bebida como si fuera un aspersor y el macho patatas se atragantó con la suya y comenzó a toser. Feliciano le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda. El macho albino y la loca de la húngara se reían mientras tanto.

―No, pero casi ―respondió finalmente Eli cuando a nuestro cuñado el patatero se le pasó la tos―. ¡Son las fotos de la boda de Kiku y Heracles! Kiku me las envió ayer por correo electrónico y fui a sacar las mejores junto con algunas de las mías. No podía esperar para enseñároslas.

Sacó las fotos de los sobres, las separó en varios tacos y los repartió entre los que estábamos allí para que nos las fuéramos pasando de unos a otros conforme las fuésemos viendo.

― _Mon Dieu_ , aquí hay un montón de fotos, ¿cuántas has sacado?

―Sólo las mejores. Entre las de los fotógrafos y las mías sumaban algo más de mil, aquí nada más que hay alrededor de… ¿trescientas?

Más de la mitad de los que estábamos en la mesa nos quedamos mirando a Elizaveta con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos.

―¿N-Nada más? ―inquirí.

―¿Te parecen pocas? ―dijo el inglés.

―Me costó decidirme, ¿vale? ―se defendió Eli. La húngara daba miedo y prácticamente todos asentimos, ella sonrió―. Ya os pasaré todas las fotos que tengo, ¡y también los vídeos! Ah, y si queréis podéis quedaros con las fotos que más os gusten de las que he traído.

―Eres muy amable, _bella_ ―le dijo el abuelo―. ¡Oh! ¡Yo sin duda me quedo con ésta! ¡Me encanta!

El abuelo nos enseñó la fotografía primero a Feliciano y a mí, luego a los demás: en ella aparecíamos los tres trajeados y muy sonrientes.

Nos pasamos alrededor de veinte minutos viendo fotos de la boda hasta que el macho patatas carraspeó y nos recordó que estábamos allí reunidos para almorzar. Fue necesario recalentar la comida, pero justo después de tomar el último bocado retomamos el visionado de las fotografías.

Mi abuelo se quedó con un buen taco de fotos, alrededor de treinta, Antonio con otro tanto (en la mayoría de ellas aparecíamos juntos), ambos continuaron mirando y comentando las fotografías que se habían quedado después de que el resto de los inquilinos se hubieran marchado. Yo los escuchaba con desgana desde el sofá de al lado intentando ver la televisión.

―¡Mire ésta en la que aparecemos usted, Heracles y yo!

―¡Mis inquilinos originales! ¡Qué tiempos aquellos!

―Desde luego, ha llovido mucho desde entonces ―comentó Antonio con aire nostálgico y siguió pasando fotografías―. ¡Oh, fíjese en ésta! ―se le pasó la nostalgia―. Salimos todos los que hemos vivido en el bloque, pero estamos distraídos.

―Yo diría que nos estábamos colocando para sacarnos la foto y alguien la echó antes de tiempo.

—Pues sí, eso parece. ¡Mire qué cara tan graciosa estaba poniendo Lovi!

―Es la que pone siempre cuando tardan en hacerle una foto, desde pequeño ―se rio el abuelo―, si es que la paciencia nunca ha sido el fuerte de mi Lovino.

Miré a mi abuelo entrecerrando los ojos. El viejo me ignoró.

Por su parte, Antonio se había quedado pensativo… eso me daba mala espina.

―Nunca he visto ninguna foto de Lovi de pequeño, me gustaría ver cómo era.

Al abuelo se le encendieron los ojos de emoción. Yo abrí los míos con horror.

―¿Quieres que te lo enseñe? Tengo montones de fotos de mis nietos de pequeños.

No tardó ni un minuto en irse y aparecer cargado con varios álbumes de fotos que le fue pasando a Antonio. Dio igual que me quejara a voz en grito, ambos me ignoraron.

Y ahí empezó mi calvario.

Al bastardo de Antonio se le caía la baba viendo mis fotos de pequeño, mientras que yo me moría de vergüenza en el sofá de al lado escuchando sus comentarios y las historias del abuelo.

―Oooooooh, mira qué chiquitín… qué gracioso está con ese chupete… y aquí dormidito, qué cara de angelito…

―Pues no te haces ni una idea de lo que costaba que se durmiera, su madre siempre acababa desesperada, aunque la paciencia tampoco ha sido nunca su fuerte…

―¡Su primer cumpleaños! ―se emocionó Antonio―. Qué carita de esfuerzo pone para soplar la vela.

―Se lo celebramos con casi dos semanas de retraso porque el mismo día del cumpleaños su madre se puso de parto, nadie se lo esperaba porque sólo estaba de siete meses. Sin duda Feliciano nos dio la sorpresa aquel día, por lo visto tenía prisa por nacer.

Y por fastidiarme mi día especial, ya se podría haber esperado Feliciano para nacer en la fecha que le tocaba el muy impaciente.

―¡Menuda casualidad! ―se rio Antonio―. Qué pena que mi pobrecito Lovi no pudiera celebrar su cumpleaños cuando le tocaba… aunque lo bueno fue que así tuvieron más cosas que celebrar. ¡Pero qué pequeñito está Feliciano~! ¡Qué mono~!

Genial, ahora tocaba que mi novio soltara una retahíla de elogios hacia mi hermano y lo lindo que era de pequeño, ¡qué molesto!

No obstante, Antonio no hizo tantos comentarios sobre mi hermano como yo me esperaba, se dedicó a ver las fotos y comentaba principalmente aquellas en las que aparecíamos Feliciano y yo juntos.

―¡Qué graciosa ésta! ―exclamó Antonio enseñándole la foto en cuestión a mi abuelo. Como yo estaba en otro sofá no sabía a qué imagen se refería―. Qué caras de felicidad tenían los dos ahí metidos juntos en la bañera.

―Feliciano no consentía bañarse si no era con su hermano al lado, lloraba y pataleaba hasta que Lovino se metía en el agua con él. Y Lovino, por llevar la contraria, se negaba a bañarse, así que había que corretearlo por toda la casa y meterlo a la fuerza en la bañera. Luego se calmaba y se divertía mucho jugando con su hermano, ¡y entonces no había quien los sacara del agua!

Dios mío, qué vergüenza, ¿por qué demonios tenía que estar allí presenciando aquello? No soportaría durante mucho más tiempo seguir escuchando esas vergonzosas anécdotas de mi infancia.

―Me encantan todas estas fotos ―comentó el abuelo―. Me traen unos buenísimos recuerdos.

No sé de qué imágenes estaría hablando el viejo.

―No me extraña, son muy bonitas. Pero, ¿por qué aparece Lovi desnudo en todas ellas?

 _Oddio!_ Abrí los ojos con horror, ya sabía qué fotos estaban viendo: ¡las de la playa!

―Porque aquí el señorito no soportaba tener puesto el bañador ―se rio el abuelo―. De hecho, lo primero que hacía cuando llegábamos a la playa era desnudarse, él solo y sin ayuda de nadie. Le encantaba jugar y revolcarse en la arena como Dios lo trajo al mundo e ir de un lado a otro enseñando sus virtudes, era todo un exhibicionista.

Me sonrojé intensamente y me tapé avergonzado la cara.

―¡Todo lo contrario que ahora!

―Desde luego. Entonces no había un dios que consiguiera meterle el bañador. Recuerdo una vez que su madre lo correteó por la playa tratando de obligarle a ponérselo, pero no lo logró.

―Debió ser muy divertido de ver.

―Mi hijo y yo nos partíamos de la risa, y todos los de alrededor. Hasta Feliciano se reía, y eso que era demasiado pequeño para entender nada. Mi nuera se pilló tal cabreo que se marchó a casa y se pasó varios días sin hablarnos.

―¿En serio? ¡Qué exagerada!

―Siempre lo ha sido ―recalcó el abuelo limpiándose una lagrimilla del ojo causada por la risa―. Por suerte, no solía acompañarnos. A saber cómo se habría puesto de haber visto que Lovino se dedicaba a pedirle un beso a toda chica que anduviera por allí cerca.

―¡Venga ya!

―Te lo digo totalmente en serio. Era un renacuajo que no levantaba ni un palmo, ¡pero menudo ligón estaba hecho! Le daba igual estar completamente desnudo, veía una chica cerca y allá que iba a pedirle un beso, pero entonces se ponía nervioso, se sonrojaba y…

―¡BASTA YA, MALDITA SEA! ―grité incapaz de seguir escuchando aquellas vergonzosas anécdotas―. ¿No os parece que os habéis reído de mí lo suficiente? ¡Dejad esas malditas historias de una puta vez, joder!

Me fui a mi habitación muy cabreado, cerrando a portazos toda puerta que se cruzaba en mi camino. Me tiré sobre la cama y hundí la cabeza en la almohada, me sentía terriblemente humillado, mi propio novio y mi abuelo se habían pasado la tarde riéndose de mí con esas malditas historias de mi infancia, ¿es que no se daban cuenta de lo molesto que era? Joder, a nadie le gusta que le recuerden la cantidad de estupideces que hacía de pequeño y menos delante de otros, pero al parecer mi abuelo, y también Antonio, prefirió ignorar lo mal que me lo estaba haciendo pasar.

Alguien llamó a la puerta, pero no respondí.

―¿Lovi? ―era Antonio―. ¿Puedo entrar?

Antonio no esperó una respuesta por mi parte y entró en la habitación.

―¿Quién demonios te ha dado permiso para entrar, bastardo?

―Nadie ―respondió tranquilamente sentándose en la cama, yo le daba la espalda―. Pero creo que de todas formas tampoco me lo habrías dado, así que…

―¿Has venido a seguir riéndote de mí?

―¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas? ¿Cuándo me he reído yo de ti?

―Sí, no te hagas el tonto ahora, bastardo. Mi abuelo y tú os habéis pasado la tarde avergonzándome y riéndoos de mí con las fotos y mis historias de pequeño, ¿no habéis tenido suficiente? Anda, ¡lárgate a reírte a otra parte y déjame en paz!

Hundí de nuevo mi cara contra la almohada.

―Lovi, ¿de verdad estás hablando en serio?

No le respondí, ni siquiera levanté la cabeza. Antonio me agarró del brazo y me dio la vuelta hasta encararme con él. Volví la cara hacia un lado.

―Lovi, mírame ―me pidió seriamente. Le hice caso porque… ¡se había puesto serio, joder!―. ¿De verdad piensas que tu abuelo y yo nos estábamos riendo de ti viendo las fotos?

―¿Vas a tener la caradura de decirme que no ha sido así?

―Hombre, ¡por supuesto! ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta de lo feliz que sonaba tu abuelo al contar todas esas anécdotas e historias mientras veíamos las fotos?

―Claro que sonaba feliz, ¡os estabais partiendo de la risa avergonzándome!

―¡Y vuelta la burra al trigo! ―Antonio rodó los ojos―. No nos estábamos riendo de ti. A ver, entiendo que algunas de las historias puedan avergonzarte, pero no es para tanto, ¡son cosas de críos! De pequeños todos hemos hecho cosas que después nos resultan vergonzosas, mi abuela solía rememorarlas todas, si escucharas las tonterías y diabluras que yo hacía de niño… ¡menudo trasto era!

―Y lo sigues siendo…

―¡Oye! ―fingió ofenderse entre risas y me abrazó por detrás―. Con lo simpático que parecía el niño de las fotos…

Me hizo cosquillas en la barriga. Me reí, pero lo separé de inmediato con un buen empujón con el que casi se cae de la cama. No llegó a tocar el suelo, pero se mantuvo sentado a una buena distancia de mí.

―Tú lo has dicho: parecía.

―En cualquier caso, y volviendo a lo que te estaba diciendo antes, ¿sabes qué es lo que hacía yo cuando mi abuela contaba esas historias vergonzosas de mi niñez?

―¿Reírte de ti mismo porque eres así de idiota?

―Sí, por mucho que me avergonzara, me reía de mí y de mis trastadas, pero además hacía otra cosa: aportaba mis propios recuerdos a lo que mi abuela contaba. Con lo de las fotos es igual, lo mejor no es sólo recordar los buenos momentos sino poder compartirlos con otra persona, ¿no te parece?

No respondí.

Maldita sea, odiaba que Antonio tuviera razón en aquel asunto, pero no quería dársela, así que me giré sobre mi costado para no mirarlo. El bastardo se echó en la cama y me abrazó por la espalda.

―Vamos, no te enfurruñes y admite que tengo razón.

Apretó su abrazo un par de veces, apremiándome.

Yo gruñí como toda respuesta.

―Sabía que lo acabarías admitiendo ―se rio el muy bastardo.

―¡Yo no he admitido nada!

―De una forma peculiar, pero lo has hecho.

Refunfuñé y rodé los ojos con hastío, discutir con Antonio era absurdo y no me llevaría a nada.

―Por cierto, Lovi, nunca imaginé que fuera un ligón de playa. ¿Qué otras facetas tuyas desconozco?

Solté una carcajada y me levanté de la cama, caminé en dirección al salón. Antonio me siguió desconcertado.

El abuelo continuaba sentado en el sofá mirando las fotos del álbum, todavía contemplaba las imágenes de la playa, entre ellas una en la que él me llevaba en brazos y ambos estábamos muy sonrientes a la orilla del mar… Joder, sí que me traía muchos buenos recuerdos aquellas fotos.

―Vale, sí, me dedicaba a pedirles besos a las chicas ―afirmé en voz alta. El viejo se giró para mirarme y sonrió―, pero tú bien que te aprovechabas de la situación para ligar con ellas.

―Eran ellas las que iniciaban la conversación conmigo y no iba a ser yo quien le negara la palabra a una bella dama ―se justificó el abuelo. Antonio y yo tomamos asiento dejándolo en medio―. Yo sólo iba a buscarte porque te habías alejado y estabas hablando con gente extraña, y te regañaba por eso, pero entonces las chicas empezaban a preguntarme y entablábamos conversación… Lo curioso es que la primera pregunta siempre solía ser si Lovino era mi hijo.

―No es de extrañar, siempre lo han parecido ―comentó Antonio―. Pero seguro que se quedaban boquiabiertas al descubrir que eran abuelo y nieto.

―No, de hecho las hacía seguir creyendo que éramos padre e hijo ―dijo el abuelo entre risas―. Conseguía que Lovino me ayudase a ello pidiéndole al oído que me llamara "papá" delante de _le donne_ si quería ganarse un helado.

―No sé cómo no desarrollé algún tipo de conflicto asociativo o alguna mierda de esas.

―Porque siempre has sido muy inteligente. Y bastante listo para lo que te ha interesado, y el helado te chiflaba; su madre una vez me echó un broncazo por darle helado poco antes de la cena ―reía―. Con Feliciano nunca tenía suerte en eso, cuando quería hacerlo pasar por mi hijo se me quedaba mirando raro y decía con lágrimas en los ojos "pero si tú eres mi _nonno_ ", y al traste el plan.

―A saber a cuántas mujeres te ligaste gracias a mí.

―No te podría decir exactamente…

―¿Ves? Para que luego digas que no te aprovechabas de la situación, viejo oportunista.

Los tres nos reímos.

Continuamos viendo fotos antiguas y escuchando las historias y anécdotas que contaba el abuelo, algunas más vergonzosas que otras, algunas que me resultaban conocidas y otras que oía por primera vez. Pasamos una tarde bastante entretenida, para qué negarlo, y además disfruté mucho compartiendo con mi abuelo y Antonio todos aquellos buenos recuerdos.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer y espero que os haya gustado.

Eventualmente iré subiendo otros extras.

¡Nos leemos!


	2. Extra 2: Buon compleanno!

Disclaimer: Hetalia y todos sus personajes son propiedad del señor Himaruya.

Este extra llega un poco tarde, ya que pretendía subirlo el día 17, pero la idea me vino tarde y no me dio tiempo a tenerlo listo para entonces, de hecho me ha costado sacar tiempo para poder terminarlo desde el viernes, ¡ugh!. En fin, basta de excusas.

Espero que disfrutéis de la lectura.

* * *

 _Extra 2:_ _Buon compleanno!_

Era sábado por la noche, víspera de mi cumpleaños, y en casa reinaba un completo silencio. El abuelo tenía una cita con una de sus amigas (a saber cuál) y Feliciano se había marchado con su amado patatero, de modo que me encontraba solo. Pero me daba igual, yo mismo no tardaría mucho en salir por ahí también.

De hecho, estaba terminando de arreglarme.

Me ajusté el cuello de la camisa y le sonreí de forma seductora a mi propia imagen reflejada en el espejo, sin duda destilaba estilo por los cuatro costados. Terminé mi ritual de acicalamiento echándome un poco de mi perfume favorito en el cuello y las muñecas. ¡Listo!

El timbre de la puerta sonó entonces. Intuyendo de quién se trataba, me eché la chaqueta sobre el hombro y fui a abrir. Antonio se encontraba al otro lado del umbral (como imaginé) y me saludó con un fugaz beso en los labios.

―¿Estás preparado ya para salir?

―¿Acaso no me ves?

Me miró de arriba abajo y sonrió ampliamente.

―Estás muy guapo, como siempre.

Sonreí con disimulo por su halago mientras rodaba los ojos.

―Déjate de cursilerías y vámonos de una vez, bastardo ―dije empujándolo hacia el rellano.

En el patio nos esperaban los dos mejores amigos de Antonio, el macho albino, Gilbert, y el gabacho pervertido, Francis; y sus respectivas parejas, la loca de Elizaveta y el cejotas de Arthur. Habíamos quedado para salir todos juntos.

Tras caminar un rato sin rumbo fijo, decidimos entrar en un café-pub que solíamos frecuentar. Era un sitio bastante animado, con música actual, al que se podía ir a cualquier hora, ya que lo mismo servían café, que helado, comida o copas, ideal para todos los gustos.

A pesar de que el local estaba lleno de gente, conseguimos sentarnos los seis en una mesa que acababan de dejar vacía. Un camarero limpió la mesa y tomó nota de nuestros pedidos. Justo después Antonio se levantó y se encaminó al baño.

―Menudo acierto hemos tenido decidiendo venir aquí ―dijo el francés―. ¡Hay un ambiente estupendo!

―¿Acaso dudabas de mis asombrosas decisiones?

―La mayoría de tus decisiones son dudosas ―replicó Elizaveta―, y lo de venir aquí ha sido cosa de todos.

―¡Pero el asombroso yo es quien lo ha propuesto! Igual que ahora te propongo que bailemos, _marimacho_ , ¿te apetece?

―Quizás más tarde ―se rio Eli.

―Sutil manera de rechazarlo ―intervino el inglés.

El camarero nos sirvió las bebidas. Antonio regresó justo en ese momento y tomó asiento a mi lado.

―No lo estoy rechazando.

―¿Has rechazado a Gil, Eli? ―preguntó el bastardo de Antonio metiéndose en la conversación.

―Debería haberlo hecho, pero no. Tan sólo pospongo un poco el baile que me ha propuesto.

― _Oui, oui,_ igual que tu cuñadito y Feliciano, ¿cuál ha sido su excusa para no acompañarnos esta maravillosa noche de juerga?

―Cine y cena ―respondió Eli―, ¿o cena y cine?

―Cena y cine ―confirmó el patatero―. _West_ dijo que quizás se pasarían más tarde.

―No vendrán, olvídalo. Seguro que después de la película encuentran cosas más interesantes que hacer.

―Joder, no sigas ―dije con asco―, que estás hablando del idiota de mi hermano. Prefiero no imaginar lo que hace o deja de hacer con el macho patatas.

―No creo que sea muy diferente a lo que haces tú con _mon cher ami Toni_.

―¡Detalles, por favor! ―dijo Eli.

―¡Agh! ―me tapé los oídos y puse cara de asco―. ¡Dejad el tema, joder!

― _Yes, I think that would be_.

Todos se echaron a reír, los fulminé con la mirada.

―Venga, chaval, ¡no te enfades! ―el albino me echó un brazo por encima de los hombros―. Mejor cambiemos de tema. Mañana es un día muy especial para ti, ¿eh?

―¡Es su cumple! ―exclamó Antonio―. El primer cumple de mi Lovi en España, ¡qué emoción!

―No es para tanto, bastardo.

―También es el cumple de Feli ―comentó Elizaveta.

―Oooh, _nos petits_ se hacen mayores ―dramatizó el francés mordiendo un pañuelo.

―Y seguro que la fiesta de cumpleaños que está preparando Romu será asombrosa.

―Se te están pegando las manías de tu novio ―dijo el inglés.

― _Kesese_ … ¡Esa es mi chica! ―exclamó el macho albino y chocó su mano con la de Eli―. Aunque debe ser un poco putada tener que compartir tu cumpleaños con tu hermano, en parte dejas de ser el principal protagonista.

―No todo el mundo se mira tanto el ombligo como tú, _moron_.

―Aun así no deja de ser un día especial para ti, ¡cambias de prefijo!

―Aaah, los veinte ―suspiró el francés agitando su copa de vino con aire nostálgico―, qué _belle époque_ … y parece que fue ayer…

Aquello dio pie a que los cinco recordaran y compartieran anécdotas de cuando tenían veinte años, en ese entonces aún no se conocían entre ellos. Algunas de las historias eran divertidas, otras las conocía (como las que contó Antonio) y otras eran demasiado sórdidas para mi gusto (efectivamente, las del gabacho).

Estaba ensimismado escuchándolos hablar cuando de pronto la mayoría de las luces del pub se apagaron, dejándonos casi por completo a oscuras, y comenzó a sonar el "cumpleaños feliz" cantado por niños mientras el camarero se acercaba a la mesa con una enorme copa de helado con un par de velas encima. Me quedé con la boca abierta pasando la vista de unos y a otros, que sonreían y cantaban.

Entonces la música de la canción cambió, aumentando de ritmo, y… bueno, no sé quiénes demonios eran "mis amigos de _Parchís_ ", pero me estaban haciendo pasar mucha vergüenza. Ellos y el idiota de mi novio y sus dos amigos que cantaban y bailaban la canción, se la sabían perfectamente. Por su parte, Arthur fingía que no nos conocía tapándose la cara y mirando hacia otro lado mientras que Elizaveta tomaba fotos del bochornoso espectáculo.

Cuando por fin acabó la canción, soplé las velas, las luces volvieron a encenderse, y todos los presentes rompieron en aplausos, y cuando digo "todos los presentes" me refiero a cada una de las personas que se encontraban en el pub.

Antonio se lanzó sobre mí de improviso, me dio un ardiente beso (flash al canto) y me deseó un feliz cumpleaños.

― _Alles Gute zum Geburtstag!_ ―me felicitó (no estaba seguro, podría haberme insultado) el macho albino dándome un par de palmaditas en la espalda―. Sólo con esto ya tu día es más que especial, se ha convertido en asombroso.

― _Happy birthday, boy!_ ―me dijo el inglés desde su asiento levantando el pulgar.

―¡Felicidades, Lovino! ―dijo Elizaveta, que me dio un par de besos en las mejillas para, a continuación, agarrarme con fuerza por los hombros, estirar un brazo con la cámara en la mano y tomarse una foto conmigo.

― _Joyeux anniversaire, mon petit!_ ―exclamó el francés mientras me envolvía en un estrecho abrazo del que no podía escapar, ¡qué horror! Me estaba restregando su barba por mis mejillas y sus manos deambularon por mi espalda bajando peligrosamente.

―¡Chigiiiii!

―¡Ya vale, Fran! ―dijo Antonio agarrando la mano del gabacho y apartándolo de mí. Era una suerte tener al bastardo de Antonio para que me proteja de ese pervertido―. ¿No crees?

―Sólo le estaba mostrando lo mucho que lo aprecio, _mon_ _ami_.

―Demasiado te gusta a ti mostrar tu aprecio, _wine_ _bastard_.

―No escucho que te quejes cuando lo hago contigo, _mon_ _amour_.

― _Lies!_

―Bueno, Lovi ―me dijo Antonio ignorando al gabacho y al cejas―, ¿te ha gustado nuestra sorpresa?

―Me habéis hecho pasar más vergüenza que en toda mi vida, cabrones ―respondí frunciendo el ceño, Antonio se mordió el labio preocupado. Entonces relajé el gesto y sonreí de lado―. Pero muchas gracias a todos.

No fue hasta que cerraron el pub ya bien entrada la madrugada que regresamos a casa. La cama de Antonio me dio una cómoda acogida cuando me dejé caer sobre ella, poco me importaba que no estuviera destapada o que yo aún llevara la ropa puesta.

―Hey, Lovi, no te vayas a dormir todavía ―me dijo Antonio―. Quiero darte mi regalo.

Me incorporé de inmediato, como activado por un resorte. Antonio se sentó a mi lado al borde de la cama y me entregó un paquete envuelto en brillante papel multicolor que rasgué sin miramientos en cuanto lo tuve en mis manos. Me quedé sin palabras al descubrir cuál era el regalo: ¡una cámara de fotos!

―J-Joder, Antonio…

No salía de mi asombro.

―¿Te gusta?

―¿Tú qué crees? Pues claro que sí, joder, es un regalazo ―lo abracé y le di un beso en los labios―. Muchas gracias.

―Me alegro de que te guste.

―Pero no tendrías que haber comprado una cosa tan cara, seguro que te ha costado una pasta.

―Tú vales mucho más, mi amor.

Me sonrojé inevitablemente con sus palabras, él sonrió ampliamente y me agarró la barbilla entre sus dedos para acercar su cara a la mía y besarme.

―Por cierto, dentro de la cámara hay… otro regalo ―dijo Antonio con cierta… ¿vergüenza?, sonrojándose un poco, desviando la mirada y rascándose la nuca―. Espero que también te guste.

Enarqué una ceja y, curioso, saqué la cámara de la caja para mirar las fotos que había en su memoria. Me sorprendí al descubrir un conjunto de imágenes de Antonio sobre la cama, ligerito de ropa, en poses sexys. Me mordí el labio inferior, en principio porque me pareció gracioso el detalle y quise reprimir la risa, aunque realmente las fotos me estaban poniendo bastante, maldito bastardo sexy.

―Dime, por favor, que estas fotos no te las ha sacado el gabacho pervertido.

―¡Claro que no! Fue Francis el que me dio la idea de hacerme estas fotos, pero las he echado yo mismo poniendo el temporizador de la cámara.

Sí, se notaba que todas las fotografías estaban tomadas desde la misma posición.

―Wow, ¿y tú de verdad sabes utilizar el temporizador? ―me burlé―. Casi no me lo creo.

Antonio sonrió de lado, desafiante.

―No me obligues a enseñarte las cosas que soy capaz de hacer.

Y diciendo eso, se me tiró encima.

* * *

Subí a casa después de tomar el desayuno. Llevaba la cámara que me había regalado Antonio metida en su caja, y ésta en una bolsa, no podía enseñársela a nadie hasta que las fotos que tenía estuvieran a buen recaudo guardadas en mi ordenador lejos de miradas curiosas e indiscretas.

― _Fratello~! ―_ Feliciano se acercó corriendo por detrás y me abordó con uno de sus abrazos de los que es difícil escapar―. _Tantissimi auguri di buon compleanno!_

Lo aparté un poco y me di la vuelta entre sus brazos como pude para corresponder a su abrazo.

― _Buon compleanno anche a te,_ Feliciano _!_

Por fin nos separamos.

―Vee~… ¿Qué es eso que tienes en las manos?

―¿Esto? ―levanté la bolsa―. Es el regalo que me ha hecho Antonio. Es una cámara de fotos.

―Ooh ―el gesto de su cara cambió de repente, adquirió un semblante triste―… Así que él ya te ha felicitado.

―Sí, él y todos los que salieron con nosotros anoche. Deberías haber venido, aunque fuera con tu patatero amado. Te habría encantado la que montaron en el pub, joder, qué vergüenza me hicieron pasar los muy cabrones.

―Vaya ―fingió una sonrisa―, pues qué bien.

―¿Qué te ocurre, Feliciano?

―Vee… No, nada…

―"No, nada" una mierda, a ti te pasa algo, joder. Si te ha cambiado la cara y todo, ¡cuéntamelo!

―Es una tontería, _fratello_ , nada importante…

―Importante o no, cuéntamelo ya.

―Es que… bueno, tú sabes, antes… hasta ahora siempre había sido yo el primero en felicitarte por tu cumpleaños.

Era cierto. Desde que éramos pequeños lo primero que hacía Feliciano el día de nuestro cumpleaños era venir a mi habitación (si es que no habíamos dormido juntos) y felicitarme. De hecho, salvo por él, mi abuelo y mis padres, nadie más se acordaba de que yo cumplía años ese día. Hasta ahora.

―Pero me alegro sinceramente de que ahora tengas a tanta gente que también se acuerda de que hoy es tu día ―dijo recuperando parte de su alegría característica, aunque seguía pareciendo algo decaído.

―Lo sé, idiota ―le revolví el pelo―. Y ahora ve a buscar mi regalo mientras yo voy a por el tuyo.

Se marchó raudo hacia su habitación.

Yo aproveché para guardar la cámara en mi armario, tendría que quedarse allí guardada hasta que encontrara un momento para descargar las fotos en el ordenador.

Feliciano ya estaba esperándome en el salón cuando salí con su regalo. Nos los intercambiamos y los abrimos a la vez. Me había regalado un conjunto de camisa y pantalón que, sin duda, estrenaría esa mismo día para la fiesta que nos había preparado el abuelo. Yo le había comprado a él una chaqueta de temporada y un libro sobre arte.

―Veee~… ¡Me encanta, _fratello_! ―exclamó echándose sobre mí―. ¡Muchas gracias!

En ese momento, el abuelo apareció por detrás de nosotros sin que nos diéramos cuenta y nos atrapó entre sus brazos envolviéndonos en uno de sus asfixiantes abrazos.

―¡Mis queridísimos nietos que se hacen mayores! ―nos dio varios besos en la frente a cada uno―. ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!

El abuelo continuó dándonos besos y reteniéndonos entre sus brazos sin posibilidad de escapar hasta que por fin nos soltó.

―¡Bien! ―exclamó el viejo dando una palmada―. ¡Hora de los regalos! Venid conmigo.

Acompañamos al abuelo a su despacho.

―Empezaré con el regalo de Feliciano ―sacó un enorme regalo de detrás de su escritorio y se lo entregó a mi hermano―. Espero que te guste.

Feliciano apoyó el regalo sobre la mesa y rasgó el papel que lo envolvía descubriendo una caja de cartón que contenía, para su sorpresa, un ordenador portátil y una tableta gráfica. Joder, qué buen regalo.

―¡Muchísimas gracias, _nonno_! ―gritó Feliciano lanzándose a los brazos del viejo, que lo recibió encantado―. ¡Es genial!

―Me alegro de que te guste ―le dio un beso en la frente y Feliciano lo soltó―. Y ahora vamos con el regalo del veinteañero.

El abuelo sacó del cajón de su escritorio una pequeña caja de forma cilíndrica envuelta en papel de regalo y me la entregó. Me quedé un tanto descolocado al verla, Feliciano mostraba desconcierto también. Lo primero que se me vino a la mente fue que pudiera tratarse de un reloj de pulsera.

―Espero que lo uses de forma responsable y que lo compartas con tu hermano en caso de que sea necesario.

Aquello me dejó todavía más descolocado de lo que ya estaba, así que rasgué el papel y abrí la cajita, en su interior sobre una base de gomaespuma negra había un llavero plateado con forma de vespa. Mi abuelo debía estar gastándome algún tipo de broma, una que no tenía ni puta gracia.

―¿No lo vas a sacar? ―me preguntó el viejo.

―No hace falta ―dije tratando de contener el enfado que iba creciendo por momentos en mi interior―, ya veo que es un llavero.

―En serio, Lovino, sácalo de la esponja ―insistió el abuelo.

Rodé los ojos con hastío, pero le hice caso y tiré de la pequeña figura hasta sacar de la gomaespuma la arandela más grande del llavero, a la que estaba enganchada una llave, ¡la llave de una vespa! La contemplé incrédulo durante unos segundos y a continuación pasé la vista al abuelo, que sonreía ampliamente.

―La tienes abajo en el patio.

Nunca en mi vida había bajado los tres pisos de escaleras tan rápido.

Y efectivamente, allí en el patio se encontraba: una vespa de color negro con un lazo de regalo blanco sobre el asiento. No fui capaz de contener un grito de júbilo por la emoción al verla. La miré y la remiré desde todos los ángulos posibles, acaricié el asiento, el manillar, el foco delantero; joder… ¡no me lo podía creer!

El abuelo y Feliciano aparecieron por la escalera y, sin poder evitarlo, con lágrimas en los ojos por la emoción corrí hacia el viejo y me lancé a sus brazos, me estrechó con cariño entre ellos.

― _Grazie!_ ―dije con voz tomada―. _Grazie mille, nonno!_

El abuelo se rio, apretó un poco más su abrazo, y me dio varios besos en la mejilla antes de soltarme.

―Me parece increíble haber conseguido que te emociones, ¡es todo un logro! ―dijo el abuelo, que me hizo una caricia en la mejilla y me revolvió el pelo―. ¡Venga, pruébala!

Asentí entusiasmado.

Corrí hacia mi nueva vespa, pero justo antes de llegar a ella me paré en seco y me giré. El abuelo me miró extrañado. Caminé rápido hacia mi hermano, lo tomé del brazo y tiré de él para que se moviera.

―Vamos, Feliciano. Quiero que seas el primero que se monte conmigo en la vespa.

A mi hermano se le iluminó la cara e incluso se le pusieron los ojos como platos de la sorpresa. Sabía que aquello le haría ilusión y compensaría el desánimo que le había provocado no ser el primero en felicitarme como otros años.

Una vez que Feliciano se montó a mi espalda, puse el motor en marcha (su sonido me pareció maravilloso). El abuelo se despidió de nosotros agitando el brazo desde el portón del edificio mientras emprendíamos un largo paseo por las calles de la ciudad.

Cuando regresamos, fui a por Antonio para llevarlo también a dar un paseo sin rumbo fijo por toda la ciudad.

Más tarde ese día celebramos en casa una estupenda fiesta de cumpleaños con todos nuestros amigos que se alargó hasta bien entrada la noche, ¡menuda juerga! No sé cómo iba a ser capaz de levantarme al día siguiente para ir a clase.

Pero me daba igual.

Había sido un día mucho más que especial, no sólo por haber entrado en la veintena y por los regalos recibidos, era mi primer cumpleaños en España y el primero que celebraba no sólo con mi familia sino con verdaderos amigos y personas a las que le importaba. Sin duda, había sido el mejor cumpleaños que recordaba.

* * *

¡Muchas gracias por leer! Espero que os haya gustado.

¡Nos leemos pronto!


End file.
